xdiscussfandomcom-20200214-history
ScatterMario777
ScatterMario777 is a Graphictoria user who joined Graphictoria on 10/9/2016 (mm/dd/yyyy), during GT2. His name is a reference to an old ROBLOX account called scatmario (this is not his ROBLOX account). He also based it off Scatman (being 'Scat'ter) and Mario as they were both commonly used in bloopers during 2007 and 2008. The '777' in his name was completely random, though it can be seen as a lucky number. He has owned two accounts on ROBLOX: one from August 2010 and another from October 2010. He also owns a third account, made in 2011, but he later gave it away in 2012 as 'some kid kept begging him for it so he had to give in'. Thankfully, the account didn't contain anything personal (not even a valid email address) and nothing was leaked. How He Found Out About ROBLOX And Graphictoria ScatterMario777 'found out' about ROBLOX way back in 2007. His friends in school mentioned the name ROBLOX and how it's like LEGO but he dismissed it as 'likely a crappy isometric LEGO flash game' (he was dead wrong, though he didn't say it in public. It was just a thought). Later in 2007, while he was watching Super Mario 64 bloopers by starman3 (known as JacobtheMHero on ROBLOX), he came accross ROBLOX Goes Crazy 7. He watched the video and thought it was hilarious. He continued to watch the ROBLOX Goes Crazy series and even other blooper series by other blooper makers in 2008, 2009 and early 2010. Despite being hooked on to these ROBLOX blooper videos, he couldn't make an account on ROBLOX nor could he download it as he wasn't using his own PC at the time. When 2010 came, he was finally able to make an account and download ROBLOX in August 2010. He later made another account in October 2010 which is his current ROBLOX account and yet again another account in 2011 which eventually got hacked. In 2014, he came accross a video explaining how to get the 2008 version of ROBLOX. He downloaded the client and used it solo without an account. He found out about RBXPri and RBLXDev around late 2014, but had no idea how to use them so he stuck to using the 2008 client solo. On May 4th, 2015, he made an account on RBLXDev called TeapotDomino. He wasn't very active on the site until the Games page was released where he played RBLXDev a lot more than ROBLOX. He also used to post on the forums a lot, and usually posted some s***posts, until he was told to stop. Eventually RBLXDev got shut down and later came back as RBLXHue. His account mysteriously got deleted so he made another one under the same name. This account is also the same account he has on Nobelium, though it is mostly inactive as he doesn't play games there. Later in 2016, he discovered Whimee's YouTube channel and found a few videos relating to ROBLOX and Graphictoria. What caught his eye the most was Graphictoria, as it was a new service for old ROBLOX clients. On October 9th, 2016, he made his own account called ScatterMario777. He didn't want to use his old TeapotDomino name as he thought it didn't sound good. When he joined, Graphictoria 2 had recently began and the Games page were up. He would usually be found on a lot of 2008 servers, and eventually 2010 servers when 2010 was released (he could also rarely be seen in 2009 servers when 2009 was brand new and very few people played it). Eventually, Graphictoria 2 was taken down due to a DMCA complaint by ROBLOX. This made ScatterMario777 rage, and deleted almost everything relating to ROBLOX entirely (including the ROBLOX game itself). One of the only few things that survived was an image of a '40 player' server. On January 9th, 2017, he found out that Graphictoria was back as Graphictoria 3 which made him very happy. He was still able to use his old GT2 account though he lost everything except for his friends, meaning he had to buy and make new clothes all over again. Ever since GT3 shutdown, he has moved on to Finobe; another old ROBLOX client. What Is He Known For? He is known for being a fairly old Graphictoria user. He also appears in a few peoples' videos, often yelling at the creator of the videos to use subtitles instead of using the in-game chat. He eventually made a low quality shirt and pants that was meant to be used for himself but other users also used them as a joke. He seems to hate a bit of the community, especially the younger players who like to spam racial slurs. He also posts a lot on the forums, and can be found in a few servers when they are available though he usually never plays in battle servers as he finds them 'overused'. Trivia * He can be seen for a few seconds in the old GT2 trailer, he's also on the player list. * He seems to have a hatred for battle servers. One time, he found 3 active Crossroads servers on the Games page (this is no-longer the case with Finobe). * Some people misspell his name as 'scarlettmario777' or 'scatmario666', either accidentally or on purpose. Despite it possibly being name-calling, he is perfectly fine with it. * As stated earlier, he seems to not like a majority of the community who are most likely young kids who spam racial slurs and rape phrases. He states that this could be fixed with better moderation, more mods/admins and an age restriction. * He once had a YouTube channel called TeapotDomino, named after his RBLXDev account (the channel was previously called Yethzi, which was a name completely made up by him). He uploaded a GTA SA:MP (Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: Multiplayer) blooper video in mid-2015 there and planned to make a fanmade RBLXDev trailer using the old 2008 client which had nothing to do with RBLXDev. Eventually, he deleted the channel as he barely used it and cancelled the 2008 trailer. He still has the GTA SA:MP blooper but he won't show it as he finds it 'very cringey' and it contains copyrighted music. He still has a YouTube channel but he will not mention it as it's 'too personal'. * He had two alternate accounts on Graphictoria. The first one being ScatterMario777alt, which he used when he forgot the password to his main account for a little while. The second one is MrBean, a namesnipe based on the character Mr. Bean from the TV show of the same name. The character even bares a similar design to Mr. Bean (the only difference being the hair, and the face of course). * As stated earlier, he can be seen in some videos by other users, often yelling at them for not using subtitles. Gallery Category:Users